El Oso y la Novia
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Terry el vikingo también conocido como el Oso del Norte, está soñando casarse con Candice de Ardley, una viuda con gemelos. ¿Pero? Candice teme la reacción de Terry cuando se entere de que aun es virgen. ¿Como explicarle su virginidad y sus hijos gemelos? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi segunda adaptación, claro debía haber sido la primera, bueno como decía mi mama siempre empiezo al revés esta es el primer libro de la serie los Vikingos y el segundo que ya empecé a publicar es El Cazador de Dragones, espero les guste y la lean.

**Summary:** Terry el vikingo también conocido como el Oso del Norte, está soñando casarse con Candice de Ardley, una viuda con gemelos. ¿Pero? Candice teme la reacción de Terry cuando se entere de que aun es virgen. ¿Como explicarle su virginidad y sus hijos gemelos? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo en ánimo de entretener.

**El Oso y la Novia**

**Prologo**

Terry Graham Baker, Jarl de Grandchester, también conocido como el Oso del Norte, ha estado soñando con Candice de Ardley, una viuda reciente con dos hijos, durante dos estaciones, desde la primera vez que la vio en la corte del Rey Edward. Después de derrotar a su rival, recibe la bendición del Rey para casarse con ella.

Candice teme la reacción de Terry cuando se entere de que aun es virgen. ¿Como explicarle su virginidad y sus hijos gemelos? Pero aun así, abandona Mercia para casarse con Terry y vivir en Noruega, y poder mantener a sus hijos seguros. Sus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad cuando su antiguo vecino, Michael, llega a Noruega para la coronación del Rey Edward.

¿Qué es lo que Michael sospecha? ¿Terry abandonará a Candice y a los niños cuando descubra la verdad?

Nota: Jarl significa líder para los ingleses y escoceses es duque o conde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o suseptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Uno**

Grandchester, Noruega 1028 dC

– Ya ha estado casada antes – Dijo Sarah, maldiciendo cuando un nudo de los largos rizos dorados de Candice se negó a desenredarse. – No es algo nuevo para usted.

Candice quitó suavemente el peine de los dedos artríticos de su doncella y ni se molestó en señalar las obvias diferencias entre su matrimonio actual y el anterior.

– Aviva el fuego, Sarah. Yo me encargo de mi pelo. Hacía bastante frío en el salón durante la cena.

Sí, y helado era lo que describía el tono empleado por la hermana del jarl cuando ella había hablado con Candice, durante la interminable noche de la cena, que los vikingos llamaban _nattveror_.

– Es mejor que las doncellas de la casa no se ocupen de usted – Murmuró Sarah – La hermana del nuevo señor no me cae muy bien. Tiene una mirada maligna, es perversa.

Candice reprimió un suspiro ante la verdad de sus palabras.

Elisa, la medio hermana de Terry Graham Baker, Jarl de Grandchester, el líder de Grandchester, no se había dirigido a Candice más de tres veces desde su llegada, dos noches antes. Las respuestas cortantes a las pocas preguntas que ella se había aventurado a hacer, acabó con sus últimas esperanzas de hacer de esa una relación feliz. Candice miró las danzantes llamas de la chimenea y se pasó por el cabello el peine de marfil tallado, un regalo de Natalia, la esposa del Rey Edward.

Candice se había casado dos veces por poderes, y las dos veces no había conocido a su marido hasta la noche de bodas. Obligada a casarse por el Rey Edward con un guerrero conocido por el Oso del Norte o el jarl Terry de Grandchester, Candice y Sarah habían viajado por tierra y mar durante tres semanas antes de poner un pie en la posada que se llamaba _La escala del Oso_.

– Él no esperará una sábana ensangrentada – Sarah recogió la costura en la que Candice estaba trabajando antes, dos nuevas túnicas para sus gemelos, John y Carl.

_Y ese es el problema, porque habrá una sábana con sangre a menos que encuentre una manera de..._

¿Cómo? No lo sabía. La última parte del viaje, se lo pasó preocupada y lamentandose, al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar su nuevo marido a su intacta virginidad. Pensó en tener un amante, ¿pero quién?. ¿Uno de los guardias? Todos eran hombres del jarl. ¿Uno de los dueños de las posadas? Ella se estremeció recordando los dientes de uno, el hedor a pescado podrido de otro, o el estiércol en el antebrazo peludo del propietario de la última posada.

Su actual situación era culpa de su primer marido, Hagen, debido a su bondad y edad. Nadie sabía o sospechaba que su anterior matrimonio no había sido consumado, no cuando ella era la orgullosa madre de dos hijos gemelos.

– Mi señora – Se oyó una voz suave, y un leve toque sonó en la puerta de la habitación.

– Adelante – Candice bajó el peine y cruzó las manos, enderezando su espalda para escuchar el inevitable anuncio. La criada, Flerh, el único rostro amable que había encontrado en dos días, se asomó por la puerta de madera maciza. – El señor ha vuelto, mi señora. Está listo para recibirla.

El corazón de Candice tembló sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

El hermano del jarl, Albert, había sido el testigo unas horas antes, cuando el sacerdote llevó a cabo la ceremonia por poderes. Candice no le había hecho todas las preguntas que zumbaban como abejas en su cabeza, aun así, Albert le había informado discretamente de que el jarl había tenido un contratiempo inesperado.

Candice rezó para que su marido tuviera la sonrisa fácil de Albert. ¿El señor se parecería a su hermano? ¿Tendría los ojos del color del mar?¿Y el color de su cabello sería como el trigo maduro?

El tratamiento suave de Albert daba esperanzas a Candice. Desde su nacimiento, había escuchado las historias acerca de los feroces guerreros nórdicos que habían saqueado Northumbria y Mercia durante siglos, y ella se esperaba un áspero tratamiento por parte de su esposo nórdico y de sus hermanos.

Apoyando la mano sobre la mesa de la cabaña, ella se levantó, con las rodillas de repente demasiado débiles para mantenerse erguida.

Sarah saltó del banco, cogió un manto del colchón de paja cerca de la chimenea, y cojeó hasta Candice.

Odiaba hacer que su vieja criada se levantase y caminara hacia ella, pero necesitaba unos minutos para calmarse y prepararse para encontrarse con su marido, el nuevo padrastro de sus hijos.

Candice aceptó el manto y se puso la caliente piel alrededor de sus hombros.

– Estoy lista, Flerh. – Dijo Candice enderezandose, murmuró un adiós a Sarah y salió de la acogedora habitación.

La primavera aún no había llegado, y las manchas de nieve salpicaban las montañas de detrás de la posada. Los bosques cubrían las escarpadas laderas. La nebulosa luz jugaba con las sombras. Lo que parecían ser pequeños animales descansando sobre la nueva hierba del prado, en realidad eran montículos de tierra, que Candice observaba mientras se acercaba.

Una ligera brisa enfriaba sus manos sin guantes, y una ráfaga de aire helado, agitó el manto de piel y la falda del vestido verde esmeralda que llevaba. Sarah había insistido en que se pusiera el vestido que se ataba en el frente y una camisa de seda que le cubriera hasta el cuello, ya que la protegería un poco más del frío.

Candice se subió el manto para proteger su cuello.

Inhaló profundamente, de alguna manera la penetrante fragancia de pino la reconfortaba, conteniendo la respiración y dejandola escapar lentamente. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando vio el vaho de su expiración congelarse por el frío. Los gemelos creían que soplar al aire helado era tan divertido como ver las caídas del bufón de la corte.

Flerh caminaba tres pasos por delante de Candice, alrededor de las cabañas de la fortaleza. Le llevaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a esta fortaleza junto al mar, tan diferente del Castillo de Naess. La gran posada de piedra, los establos, los corrales del ganado y las decenas de casas dentro de la fortaleza amurallada, contrastaban fuertemente con la montaña y las murallas del castillo de Hagen en Cumbria.

Candice miró hacia adelante y tropezó, golpeandose un dedo del pie en una piedra. Caminaron hasta una cabaña construida en la ladera de la montaña. Los árboles del bosque bloqueaban una parte de la residencia.

_¿Por qué está tan lejos de la posada?¿ Para que nadie pueda oír mis gritos? No debo dudar. Tengo que complacerlo. Debo convencerlo para traer a John y Carl._

– Por aquí, mi señora – Señaló Flerh, parandose entre los troncos de los frondosos árboles que dividian el bosque, hacia un estrecho sendero.

El calor del sol desapareció, y un viento repentino levantó sus rizos sueltos, sintiendo escalofríos en el cuello. La noche caía rápidamente y una completa oscuridad las envolvió durante el tiempo que tardaron en caminar veinte pasos. La luna se aventuró a salir de las nubes que protegían las estrellas, y un ligero haz de luz plateado iluminó la cabaña de la montaña.

Flerh se detuvo delante de la estructura de troncos.

Tallada en troncos de pino macizo, la cabaña era mucho más grande de lo que Candice esperaba. No había guardias a la vista, pero incluso así, era un lugar imponente para un jarl tan poderoso y rico como el Oso del Norte.

– Mi señor – Dijo Flerh, golpeando la puerta. – Su señora está aquí.

La puerta se abrió, y una forma enorme bloqueó el marco. Un fuego crepitaba y brillaba detrás del jarl, su rostro estaba envuelto entre su luz y las sombras de fuera. Candice se lamió los labios en un movimiento nervioso, y cruzó las manos en su cintura.

– Eso es todo, Flerh.

Su voz era profunda como la imitación del rugido de un oso, lo que le causó a Candice un temblor en su estómago. Él tenía el tamaño de un oso grande y negro. Candice tuvo que luchar para mantener las piernas juntas y permanecer quieta, y no darse la vuelta y correr aterrada de regreso con Sarah.

Flerh le hizo una reverencia al jarl y se fue, dejando a Candice sola. Ella tragó saliva al oír el ruido de ramas aplastadas bajo sus pies mientras la sirvienta se alejaba.

– Entra, mi señora. – Él dio un paso a un lado y señaló hacia la chimenea. – El fuego calentará tu piel helada.

Candice se concentró en poner un pie delante del otro, y sólo se detuvo cuando una chispa perdida del fuego, chamuscó el dorso de su mano. Lentamente Candice se volvió hacia el hombre al que llamaría desde hoy en adelante, su esposo.

Terry llevaba botas de cuero de piel de corzo, en un tono de color entre beige y marrón, con manchas blancas. Ella miró sus pies que parecían ser tres veces más grandes que los de ella. Pantalones oscuros, del profundo color azul de un fiordo, desaparecían dentro de las botas de piel. El borde trenzado de su túnica le recordo a los mercados que había cerca de la corte del Rey Edward, donde ella había tocado por primera vez las sedas de Oriente.

Un intrincado dibujo de un oso, bordado en hilos de oro, adornaba el frente de su túnica. No llevaba cinturón, ni capa, y ella vaciló sintiendo que su corazón parecía que iba a salirse por su garganta, antes de alzar la mirada hacia su cara.

El Oso del Norte. Un guerrero. Su esposo.

– Siéntate – Le ordenó Terry.

Dos sillas de un tamaño adecuado para albergar su enorme cuerpo, separadas por una mesa cuadrada, estaban situadas a la derecha de la chimenea de piedra. Sin más preámbulos, el jarl se volvió y cerró la puerta.

Candice contuvo el aliento, deslizó su silla y se sentó. Sus pies no llegaban al suelo de tablas y el respaldo se elevaba por encima de su cabeza. Candice bajo los ojos para mirarlo a escondidas, esperando que el hombre no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no podía pensar, mientras que sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el broche que sujetaba su manto.

Cuando Terry avivó el fuego de la chimenea, ella aprovechó para mirarle por detrás.

Su largo cabello, espeso y negro con reflejos azules, le caía hasta los hombros. Candice sintió que su corazón daba un salto, y retiró su mirada sintiendo calor en su interior. El frío del cuarto pareció evaporarse, y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron dentro de las cortas botas que ella llevaba. Una ola de calor arrasó su cuerpo, como una llama de fuego que nacía desde el interior de su vestido y se extendía desde los tobillos hasta el cuello. El roce de su ropa y el sonido de sus botas rechinando sobre la madera mientras él se levantaba, aumentó su agitación. Evitando mirarlo, Candice fingió arreglarse el cinturón de su vestido, deslizando su pulgar sobre la familiar talla de oro.

La esencia de él, a cuero, humo y pino, se hizo más intensa cuando se dirigió a la mesa. Su aroma parecía envolverla, hasta que Candice ya no pudo distinguir, si algun resto del baño de lavanda que Sarah le había preparado permanecía todavía en su piel. El aire de la habitación pareció espesarse. Candice miró hacia la mesa de pino consciente de que él podía oír su respiración agitada, y el calor floreció en su rostro.

– Ya he visto dieciocho veranos. No soy una joven doncella.

Candice rezó para que él no se diera cuenta de su rostro enrojecido, los dedos temblorosos, o las rápidas sacudidas de sus pestañas.

– Y yo no quiero una virgen nerviosa. – Con la punta de una bota, Tarston movió la otra silla. – Estamos casados por la elección del Rey. Esta alianza es beneficiosa para ambos.

Su arrogancia hizo rechinar los dientes de Candice. Sentía la furia crecer en ella, pero permaneció en silencio.

– ¿Querías decir algo?

– Por favor, continua. – Dijo ella con sarcasmo, pero manteniendo un tono de voz dulce y suave. – Estoy ansiosa por conocer las ventajas de ser una mujer casada, sin control sobre mis tierras y mi riqueza. Como viuda, yo disfrutaba del control de las dos.

– Tus hijos necesitan un tutor – Respondió él, estirando el brazo para llegar al banco, que estaba a lo largo de la pared, donde había una jarra de arcilla y dos vasos de cristal.

– Mis hijos están en Cumbria – Dijo Candice. – Sin ningún tipo de protección, excepto el decreto del Rey.

Él colocó un vaso delante de ella, le sirvió vino, luego llenó el suyo, apoyó la jarra sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron, y las líneas finas en las esquinas de sus ojos se hicieron más profundas.

Por primera vez, Candice se encontró con su mirada de frente, y su corazón pareció detenerse al ver la tempestad en sus ojos azules.

– No, mi señora – Terry contestó, estirando las piernas bajo la mesa, rompiendo el silencio momentáneo por el suave ruido que hicieron sus botas. – Tus hijos viajan aquí, a Grandchester, mientras hablamos.

Ella suspiró y abrió la boca, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. En cambio, un rubor coloreó su piel, y le miro fijamente.

Los ojos de Terry se ensombrecieron, observando el ascenso y la caída de esos pechos que soñaba con saborear. Se le hacía la boca agua sólo de pensarlo. La piel de porcelana de Candice, alabada y elogiada por los bardos de la corte, se arrugó levemente al tocar con su lengua la comisura de su boca. Terry quería rugir su victoria ante todos. Él, el Oso del Norte, había logrado una reacción de Candice, la belleza cuyo helado temperamento, segun decían muchos, podía congelar las montañas que vomitaban fuego en Islandia.

– ¿Ningún agradecimiento, mi señora?

– ¿El Rey dio su permiso? – Dijo Candice mirando su regazo.

– No necesito su permiso – Respondió Terry. – Él me concedió a ti y la custodia de tus hijos.

Candice levantó la mirada con sus ojos verdes salpicados de oro como los de un gato y las pestañas humedas por las lágrimas. Terry apretó los dientes, dispuesto a no rendirse al observar el amor de ella por los hijos gemelos que había tenido con otro hombre.

– ¿Cuándo? – Le preguntó ella, agarrando con los dedos el borde de la mesa.

– Una semana después de haber iniciado tu viaje hacia aquí, entonces envié a mi hermano a recoger a tus hijos y traerlos a tu lado.

Terry tomó un sorbo de vino y la observó cuidadosamente, ya que Candice, _La_ _Fría, _volvía a tener de nuevo su férreo control.

– ¿Por qué? – Ella levantó la barbilla, y Terry se percató de que ahora en sus ojos ya no había lágrimas, sino tal orgullo que hubiera causado envidia entre las damas de la corte.

– Por que quiero algo de ti. – Terry maldijo la aspereza de su voz producida por la reacción de su verga, que estaba gruesa, rígida y dolorida, deseando enterrarse en ese coño apretado durante mucho tiempo.

Ella no vaciló.

– Por favor, sigue mi señor.

–-Me gustaría tenerte caliente y dispuesta en mi cama.

Él forzó un tono serio, aunque hablaba suavemente.

Terry empujó su silla hacia atrás cuando ella se levantó con el color desaparecido de sus mejillas. La mirada de Candice se desvió, yendo de la chimenea a una pila de troncos y al atizador, y todo ello mientras el pecho le subía y bajaba agitadamente. De repente, ella rodeó la mesa, abrazó su cuerpo, y le dio la espalda a Terry.

Los dioses habían creado a la mujer simplemente para confundir al hombre. Terry apretó los dientes, reprimiendo las ganas de levantar los brazos, resistiendo el instinto de sostener y consolar a la mujer que él había planeado poseer, desde hace dos estaciones.

Su profunda respiración de repente llenó el silencio de la habitación.

Candice se volvió hacia él.

¿Ese terror? ¿Por qué? ¿Su marido la había tratado con crueldad? ¿La habría golpeado?

– Tienes mi juramento, que siempre acudiré a ti cuando tú lo desees, siempre que tú quieras. – Repitió Terry intentando tranquilizarla.

Cada palabra hacía que su polla se hinchara y creciera, mojando sus pantalones. ¡Por Odín! No deseaba derramar su semilla como un joven inexperto. Visiones de ella desnuda, con el largo cabello extendido sobre las finas sábanas que había comprado en su último viaje, y con sus pezones reclamando su atención, nublaban su cerebro.

– Acepto tu juramento, mi señor, si tú no me dejas a un lado a mi o a mis hijos, si no encuentras más placer conmigo – Dijo ella, con las manos entrelazadas con tanta fuerza que la piel de los dedos perdieron el color.

Su polla se estremeció y se sacudió, su deseo era tan grande que tuvo que contenerse para no extenderla sobre la mesa y enterrarse en su coño.

– ¡Eso está hecho! – Terry casi gruñó. Conociendose bien, sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Le agradaba, ¡por los dioses! Ella le gustaba, simplemente por respirar.

– Y despues de aclarar esto... me gustaría tenerte ahora, Candice.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o suseptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Candice no sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, pero nunca se hubiera esperado que Terry se inclinase sobre ella, le pasara un musculoso brazo por debajo de las rodillas, y la levantara acercandola a su pecho. La rápida acción la sorprendió, lo que no contribuyó en nada para aliviar su inquietud.

Terry salió de la habitación, caminando por un pasillo, hasta que llegó a otro cuarto. Candice pudo divisar una enorme cama junto a una pared, una chimenea de pizarra con troncos apilados, un banco, una mesa y dos resistentes sillas, antes de que Terry girara en círculo y dejara de ver el resto de la habitación. Dando dos pasos más, se detuvo y la bajó hasta el colchón. El lino fino de las sábanas acariciaron sus palmas, cuando Candice trató de secar el sudor de las manos sobre la tela.

Terry se sentó, con los ojos fijos en su rostro, se aflojó los cordones de sus botas y tiró de ellas, colocándolas a un lado, a los pies de la cama. En un movimiento fluido, él se sacó la túnica por la cabeza, y la dejó en una de las sillas. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Candice se estremeció de pies a cabeza con la visión de su esculpido pecho.

– Estás helada – Murmuró él y levantandose, se acercó a la chimenea.

Candice se dio cuenta de que él la había visto temblar y que creía que tenía frío. Aunque la habitación no tenía ninguna otra fuente de calor, salvo las lámparas de piedra que colgaban de las vigas del techo, su cuerpo ardía, y sentía un hormigueo en toda su piel. Candice fascinada se levantó sobre los codos, mirando fijamente la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban, la cicatriz que iba desde el hombro hasta la mitad del brazo, el contraste de su cabello oscuro y la piel bronceada, absorviendo cada detalle, cada matiz, con ojos ávidos.

El fuego crepitaba y una llama saltó lanzando chispas azules y amarillas, al crujir un pedazo de leña. Terry la miró por encima del hombro, encontrando sus ojos fijos en él.

Candice dejó de respirar y su estómago se retorció, sintiendo que sus partes íntimas se contraían.

Terry dejó el atizador que había utilizado para avivar el fuego, se levantó y en dos zancadas alcanzó el lecho. La expresión de su rostro hizo que a Candice se le secara la boca, dilatando sus fosas nasales y provocando que un temblor de miedo le apretara el estómago. Él se cernía sobre ella como un gigante, y Candice se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor de la sangre.

– No – Dijo él, y se sentó en el colchón, hundiendose bajo su peso. Su pulgar acarició el labio herido, bajó la cabeza hacia ella y lamió la pequeña gota que estaba allí.

Candice sintió abrasarse el lugar donde su lengua la acariciaba, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, y el aroma del vino que él había bebido le intoxicaba la mente. Candice sintió sus párpados pesados y cuando él puso sus labios sobre los de ella, cerró los ojos. Ella se entregó a él, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera, sin ser capaz de pensar, sólo sentir. Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, él lamió la línea de su boca y la caricia la golpeó como un rayo, dejando su cuerpo en llamas. Su sexo estaba mojado y la humedad que se formó le hizo apretar los muslos.

Terry envolvió la cara de ella con su mano y se acostó a su lado en la cama. Él abrió la boca para chupar su labio inferior. Candice deseó tocarlo, sentir su pecho duro bajo sus manos, pero sin saber lo que él esperaba, ella apretó los puños.

Cuando Terry mordisqueó el lugar que había chupado, ella suspiró, y la lengua de él se deslizó entre sus labios. Maravilla de las maravillas, nunca se hubiera imaginado que una lengua pudiera dar tanto placer. Candice estaba de espaldas sobre el colchón, y Terry deslizó su pierna por encima de su cuerpo, sujetando sus caderas contra las sábanas. Ella le pasó la lengua por las comisuras de sus labios, tocando la punta de su lengua con la suya, para finalmente empujarla hacia el interior de su boca, chupando ligeramente.

Terry alejó su boca de la de ella. Los párpados de Candice temblaron y se abrieron. Con una respiración entrecortada, ella miró la arrogante línea de su barbilla y las espesas pestañas que ocultaban sus ojos azules y ensombrecían sus pómulos. Terry iba dejando un rastro de besos en su rostro que la hacía temblar. Cuando él trazó el contorno de su oreja, sintió que su feminidad se contraía.

Candice nunca imaginó una caricia tan deliciosa. Ella agarró las sábanas cuando Terry mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. El mordisco hizo que los músculos de su vientre se agitasen. Sus pechos palpitaban, su coño se contraía, el botón en su interior se quemaba. La sala se convirtió en un infierno de calor y un sudor fino se extendió por sus brazos y sus manos.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando su boca volvió a la de ella.

– ¡Ábrela! – Le ordenó él, lamiéndo sus labios, y cuando ella obedeció, invadió su boca. Su lengua se arremolinaba y se envolvía con la de ella en un entrar y salir rítmico, engatusandola en un baile que era más enérgico a cada instante. Sin darse cuenta, Candice subió las manos hasta la nuca de Terry y sus dedos se enredaron en su sedoso pelo, masajeándolo y acariciando la suave piel de su cuello.

Candice se rindió, siguiendo sus órdenes, moldeando sus labios en los de él. Su toque, su olor, el tacto de su boca era demasiado vertiginoso para mantener cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza. Cuando él se apartó, a Candice le costó varios segundos antes de encontrar fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Ella quiso protestar por la pérdida de sus mágicos labios, pero no consiguió formar las palabras, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Su cabello, al igual que un velo, cubrió su rostro, y sintió los dedos de Terry en el escote de su vestido.

Terry murmuró una maldición, se estiró hasta la mesa junto a la cama, cogió un cuchillo pequeño y cortó los cordones de su vestido arrojando el cuchillo de nuevo a su sitio. Volviendose otra vez hacia Candice, él gimió.

– ¡Mía!

Sus pezones se tensaron bajo su feroz mirada, la camisa transparente no era un obstáculo para la lujuria de sus ojos. Terry rasgó la parte delantera de su vestido hasta la cintura. Una mano cayó sobre su pecho, y los callosos pulgares rozaron el dolorido pezón.

La cabeza de Candice daba vueltas, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, ansiando más, deseando una liberación a las dolorosas pulsaciones entre sus muslos, procedentes de las contrataciones convulsivas de su sexo.

Cuando su boca bajó hasta su pecho y la lengua lamió el pezón, ella gritó y enterró los dedos en su cabello. Terry le mordió el pezón erecto, mientras las caderas de Candice empujaban contra las suyas y sus manos le apretaban más contra su pecho, protestando cuando él levantó la cabeza.

– ¡No! ¡No!

Terry se rió y siguió su camino hacia el otro pecho.

– Sí, Candice, sí.

Las piernas de Candice temblaron cuando su lengua se movió alrededor de su otro palpitante pezón rosado, dibujando círculos cada vez más pequeños, pero sin tocar la erguida punta.

Terry agarró el bajo de su vestido y lo levantó, tirando de la falda hasta su cintura. El aire frío se filtró por sus piernas, sus muslos y su monte.

Ella parpadeó y miró hacia abajo mientras él chupaba la dura punta de su pecho con la boca, produciendole espasmos de placer. Candice sollozó cuando él succionó el duro pico y luego lo soltó. Apretando los dientes, ella gimió de frustración, deslizando su pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo en las sábanas de lino.

Entonces Terry se lo pellizcó suavemente, haciendo que Candice se arqueara sobrepasada por algo fuera de su alcance, el dolor y el placer atravesando su sexo, una sensación insoportable, y gritó cuando Terry introdujo un dedo en su coño. Su pulgar le acariciaba el carnoso botón provocando que sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de su mano.

Terry masajeó con su palma su ardiente capullo, y ella se apretó aún más, levantando su culo del colchón. Cuando Terry retiró su mano, Candice quiso hundir las uñas en sus hombros e intentar llevarlo de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía privada de algo, y fue sólo la vergüenza lo que hizo que mantuviera las manos en las sábanas, tratando de detener el impulso de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y rogarle que continuara.

En un instante, Terry aflojó la cuerda que ataba sus pantalones y se lo quitó a patadas.

El miedo se deslizó a través del deseo, galopando en su mente, con la visión de su pene erecto, con la cabeza lisa y goteante. Candice tragó saliva al ver el tamaño de su miembro, su boca se quedó seca y sus nalgas se hundieron en el colchón cuando él rodó sobre su cuerpo.

El peso de Terry sobre su pecho y la rigidez de su polla contra su montículo, hizo que su respiración fallara y consiguiera que su coño se humedeciera salvajemente.

Terry la besó con fuerza, como si su boca quisiera devorar sus labios. La respuesta apasionada de Candice disparó en él una ola de lujuria más poderosa de lo que provocaría el martillo de Thor, o Mjöllnir. Su saco se contrajo y el poderoso guerrero en él enloqueció. Agarró con sus manos el trasero de Candice e inclinándo sus caderas hacia delante se introdujo en ella, empalándola con un solo golpe, rompiendo su virginidad.

La conmoción congeló sus miembros. Terry miró hacia abajo para encontrarla con los ojos apretados y cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la boca contraída.

_¿Una virgen?_

Su vara palpitaba, su saco estaba hinchado, a punto de explotar y exigiendo liberación. La lujuria martilleaba su cabeza, el furioso deseo rasgaba sus venas, el deseo de saquear y conseguir el botín, producía temblores a través de sus tensos músculos. Sin embargo, se quedo quieto, sin atreverse siquiera a una pequeña fricción, estaba muy cerca del límite para precipitar su éxtasis, su rígida vara estaba a un paso de estallar por el fuego que sentía al estar envuelto en ese estrecho coño.

La furia había calmado ligeramente su hambre, y Terry levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, luchando contra el impulso de derramar su semilla, de reclamarla, de poseerla, queriendo golpear en su apretado coño, para encontrar una liberación sin límites.

Candice colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Terry, con los dedos temblorosos, y él sintió el latir acelerado de su pulso cuando las muñecas de ella tocaron su piel.

Terry la miró y apretó los dientes cuando se fijo en sus ojos, tan abiertos como los de una asustada cierva, y su brillo verde y dorado reflejando la luz de la lámpara de encima de la cama.

– No te ha gustado – Susurró ella, bajando la barbilla.

– No es eso – Contestó él, intentando no mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo y besándole los párpados, la frente y los ojos.– Candice, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Nada me gusta más que estar dentro de ti. Pero me temo que el dolor de perder tu virginidad ha disipado todo tu placer.

Candice levantó la cabeza de repente golpeándose contra su barbilla, el sonido seco retumbó como un trueno en el silencio de la habitación.

– Perdona, mi señor. No quería hacerte daño.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Terry.

– Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Candice. Después de esto, tú besarás mi barbilla, y yo haré lo mismo con tu coño.

Dos círculos rosa florecieron en sus mejillas, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el significado de sus palabras penetraron en su mente. Terry estudió su rostro buscando alguna señal de dolor, no encontrando ninguna. Su boca ahora estaba relajada y él notó, que sin darse cuenta, Candice movía sus dedos alrededor de sus pezones.

Terry bombeó dentro de ella suavemente y levantando las cejas repitió el movimiento, por Odin, su dulce coño apretaba su polla con avidez. Gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente. Apretando los dientes con fuerza, se retiró lentamente, deslizando su palpitante eje por su vagina hasta que la cabeza estuvo en la entrada.

Candice clavó las uñas en sus hombros con los ojos vidriosos mientras gemía.

La agonía de llenarla lentamente, deslizando de nuevo su pene en su contraido sexo, casi le hizo penetrarla duramente. Terry apretó los dientes, luchando contra ese impulso.

Ella deslizó sus manos hasta su culo y apretó sus nalgas, sus ágiles dedos enviaron oleadas de lujuria hasta su ingle.

Él gruñó y se concentró en otra lenta retirada. Las uñas de Candice se clavaron en sus nalgas, y movió su trasero rítmicamente.

El control de Terry desapareció, y empujó fuertemente.

Candice levantó la pierna y la envolvió alrededor de sus caderas.

Con una última pizca de su control de guerrero, él gruñó.

– ¿Candice, te duele?

– Es una agonía – Gimió ella. – ¿No te puedes mover más rápido?

Animado por las palabras más dulces que él había escuchado en su vida, Terry se hundió profundamente en ella. Las paredes de su sexo se estiraban abrazándolo, succionando su vara. Sosteniendo firmemente sus caderas, Terry levantó su trasero y la penetró una y otra vez, inclinándose para golpear el punto que le habían enseñado las mujeres del harén.

Distraído, cuando uno de los pechos de ella rozó su cara, se metió el pezón en la boca, succionando con fuerza. Un estremecimiento pasó a través de su hinchado pezón, mientras los dientes de él lo mordisqueaban y su polla golpeaba su coño. En ese momento, Candice sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y arqueando la espalda, se dejo llevar por la sacudida de placer que la inundó por entero.

Terry sintió que su saco se tensaba antes de que su polla estallara, esparciendo su semilla dentro del vientre de Candice. La liberación lo dejo agotado, con la mente borrosa y los músculos relajados. Terry apoyó su frente en la de ella, aspirando el olor a lavanda que desprendía su cabello. Él envolvió en su dedo un mechón de su pelo, del color del sol, y apoyó su peso sobre el codo, para observar mejor su rostro.

Con los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos y la boca ligeramente curvada, ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y levantó los párpados.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el color desapareció de su piel, y Candice volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tono rosado.

Terry quiso alargar ese momento de intimidad y decidió no interrogar a su nueva esposa en este momento.

Candice seguía sintiendo que los temblores continuaban recorriendo su canal, jadeando con cada contracción.

Su eje se negaba a ceder, y aunque él odiaba la idea de salir del calor de su vagina, Terry sabía que tenía que hacerlo debido a que había sido algo brusco con ella.

– Tengo sed.

Sus párpados se movieron, pero Candice continuó con la cabeza vuelta sobre la almohada.

– Y me muero de hambre.

Ella no lo miró a la cara, fijando la mirada en su pecho, en su garganta y en cualquier otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

– Elisa hizo que la cocinera preparara una comida fría para nosotros. Hay una bandeja en la habitación principal. – Comentó Terry.

– ¿Tengo que ir a buscarte la comida?

Terry estaba molesto por que ella ya no lo tocaba, mientras que él no podía evitar la compulsión que le llevaba a acariciar su delicada piel, a oler su pelo, y a jugetear con la punta de su pecho.

– No. Yo la iré a buscar. – Con eso, él la dejó y rodó en la cama para ponerse de pie.

Ella agarró sus ropas rasgadas uniéndolas en el frente, y Terry decidió que prefería a las mujeres que usaban vestidos sajones con cordones delanteros, una definitiva ventaja para una mente aturdida por la lujuria como la suya. Cuando le miró las piernas vio la sangre en sus muslos, y ahogó una maldición. Y todas las preguntas que necesitaba hacerle, volvieron a agolparse en su cerebro.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o suseptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Tres**

Candice se encogió ante la mirada penetrante de Terry. Miró hacia la dirección donde los ojos de su esposo se fijaban, e hizo una mueca al ver las manchas de sangre en sus muslos. Él le apretó el hombro.

– Quédate acostada. Tengo que cuidar de tí primero.

– ¡No! – Exclamó ella parpadeando. El calor la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

– Sí, Candice – Replicó él. – Yo te he hecho daño y voy a ocuparme de ti.

Candice retuvo el aliento, observándolo caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la jarra y el cuenco de estaban encima de la mesa que apoyada contra la pared. Candice había visto entrenar a muchos guerreros, había cuidado de su marido enfermo durante la larga primavera anterior a su muerte, sabía como se seducían los hombres y las mujeres. Pero nunca había visto uno con el poder y la belleza de este líder vikingo.

Ella había memorizado la forma de su espalda anteriormente. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, sus ojos se fijaron en los poderosos muslos que se tensaban cuando caminaba. Candice se lamió los labios cuando divisó las marcas rojas de sus uñas en su espalda.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su pecho. Tocando los cordones de su vestido, logró encontrar tres enteros y los ató juntos. Aunque la seda tenía una raja en el medio, sus pechos estaban cubiertos y levantando la vista, lo encontró agachado junto al fuego con un paño en la mano. Su saco colgaba debajo de sus nalgas.

Cuando Terry se puso de pie y se volvió, ella abrió la boca y comprendió la causa de su incomodidad inicial, cuando su marido llenó su vagina. Su pene sobresalía orgulloso y erecto desde un nido de rizos oscuros, con una corona lisa y roja y una pequeña abertura brillante y húmeda. Fascinada por su miembro, que se balanceaba al caminar, Candice obedeció sin dudar su orden de extender las piernas. Cuando Terry se sentó en el colchón, ella notó su sangre en él y le dijo.

– ¿Y quién cuidará de ti?

Él se rió y su risa expandió, rasgando el silencio de la habitación. Levantándole la barbilla con un dedo, Terry la obligó a apartar la mirada de su sexo.

– Será un placer para mí si tú deseas hacerlo, esposa.

Candice sabía que había enrojecido y sus ojos se abrieron cuando él presionó un paño húmedo sobre su montículo.

– Está caliente.

– No. Eres tú que estás ardiendo. – Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. – Es una broma obscena, Candice.

La tela estaba demasiado caliente, y Candice suspiró por el placer de tener a alguien cuidando de ella para variar. Sus músculos se relajaron y se hundió todavía más en el colchón de paja. Una broma obscena... Ella estudió su rostro. ¿Las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos significaban que reía a menudo? Según su experiencia, las sonrisas no eran muy comunes en los labios de los guerreros. Terry había sido paciente, no la había golpeado cuando descubrió que aun era virgen y ahora limpiaba su cuerpo. La esperanza volvió a crecer en ella haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

Él le traería a sus hijos, y era maravillosamente fácil estar caliente y dispuesta en su cama.

_Tengo que encontrar otras maneras de agradarlo. Si no fuera por Elisa, podría ser feliz aquí._

Cuando Terry le bajó la falda y se puso de pie, Candice se levantó detrás de él.

– No – Dijo él girandose. – Candice, te duele...

– Fue sólo un momento. Estoy dolorida, pero no me has herido.

Candice tomó el paño de sus mano.

– Es mi turno de cuidarte, mi señor.

Él le cogió la cara y la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí – Respondió ella, sin poder contener una sonrisa. – Estoy bien, mi señor.

– Terry. Mi nombre es Terry.

– Estoy segura, Terry.

Candice mojó en el cuenco el paño y lo retorció copiando los movimientos de Terry, mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, cuando él se dejó caer en el colchón y una ola de partículas de polvo se extendió a la luz de las velas. Con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, él estiró sus largas piernas, y sonrió cuando la pilló mirándolo. Candice fue hasta el fuego, se inclinó, y acercó el paño, manteniéndolo lejos de las chispas.

La excitación mezclada con una pizca de miedo volvía sus dedos temblorosos, y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el paño húmedo en las llamas.

_¿Cuando me lo preguntará?¿Debería decirle todo? ¿Me abandonará despues?_

Tragando saliva, se levantó y se acercó a la cama, el suave sonido de sus botas, fue silenciado por las pieles que se extendían por el suelo de madera. Su valor flaqueó cuando se sentó en el colchón, y mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus musculosos brazos.

– Adelante, Candice, puedes empezar. – Dijo con voz suave.

Él le rodeó la muñeca y llevó su mano hasta su sexo, enrollando sus dedos alrededor de su rígida erección. Candice miró sus manos unidas. Su pene saltó con su toque y poco a poco, suavemente, le limpió la sangre. Su sexo pulsó una, dos veces, contra la mano de Candice y ella exclamó.

– ¡Se mueve solo!

– Si, lo hace a menudo – Él afirmó tomando el paño de su mano. – Suficiente esposa. No puedo soportar que me limpies más. Eres muy suave, pero mi estómago está rugiendo. Vamos a comer.

Terry se puso los pantalones, sin molestarse en ponerse las botas o una túnica, y después de que Candice terminó de enderezar su arrugado vestido, insistió en llevarla en brazos a la habitación principal. Candice descubrió que le gustaba estar en sus brazos. Su nariz tocó el pecho de Terry, haciendo que el suave vello le hiciera cosquillas en la punta. Él olía al humo del fuego, y ella no pudo resistirse a inhalar profundamente, bajando los párpados mientras saboreaba la fuerza de su abrazo, la seguridad y el calor que Terry irradiaba.

Terry la sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes. El fuego de la sala se había apagado y las brasas brillaban en tonos rubí. Ella se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma.

– Otra vez tienes frío. – Dijo Terry mientras se acercaba al fuego. – El clima es más suave en Cumbria que aquí en Grandchester.

– Ya me acostumbraré. – Contestó Candice irguiendose en la silla de respaldo alto. – No me estoy quejando.

Candice no entendía cómo él no sentía el frío de la habitación, desnudo como estaba excepto por los pantalones de lana. Ella lo observó arrojar troncos en las brasas de la chimenea y revolver hasta que las llamas surgieron. Los troncos de pino al quemarse desprendían un delicioso aroma en el aire.

Ella miró al banco donde estaba la jarra de vino y divisó una bandeja en un extremo. Inmediatamente, se levantó.

– ¿Es la comida de la que hablabas, mi señor? – preguntó Candice, levantando la bandeja.

– Sí – respondió él, poniendo el atizador con el que había movido la leña en la repisa de la chimenea de piedra y se acercandose a ella. Tomando la bandeja de sus manos, Terry la colocó en una esquina de la mesa. Luego levantó a Candice del suelo, se sentó en una silla, y la puso en su regazo.

– ¿Te gustan las aves, Candice?

– Sí – Respondió ella, tratando de no moverse o contornearse, ya que nunca antes se había sentado en el regazo de un hombre y era muy consciente de su abultada polla empujando contra sus nalgas. Terry le puso en los labios una copa de vino.

– Bebe – Le ordenó.

Obedeciendole, Candice bebió un trago de vino dulce. Su corazón latía como los tambores de guerra. Tensa bajo su intenso escrutinio, algunas gotas de vino se derramaron por su barbilla.

Terry aprovechó esa oportunidad, su lengua lamió el vino de su piel y la caricia le envió un escalofrío por toda su columna.

Después Terry le acercó un pedazo de ave a la boca.

– ¡Ábrela!

Candice miró nerviosamente hacia la silla del otro lado con anhelo, pero al final abrió sus labios y tomó la comida que le ofrecía.

– Te casaste con el Conde de Ardley hace cuatro inviernos. – Comentó él partiendo una zanahoria y una naranja por la mitad. – ¿Cómo es que has llegado virgen a mí?

Sorprendida, ella se apartó un poco con la mente dandole vueltas y notando el calor que le subía al rostro. La verdad salió finalmente de sus labios.

– Hagen no podía... Le sucedió algo hace 10 veranos y su hombría ya no se pudo levantar más.

– El matrimonio nunca se consumó – Afirmó Terry, entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Por qué te casaste, entonces?

Candice fijó su su mirada en sus manos.

– Mi padre y Hagen se criaron juntos y eran grandes amigos. Mi padre murió cuando el Rey Malcolm reclamó Northumbria. Hagen descubrió que el Conde de Ardley pretendía enviar una petición al Rey para pedir mi mano en matrimonio. Nos casamos antes de que el mensajero partiera a la corte del Rey.

Terry frunció el ceño, sus negras cejas se juntaron.

– Conozco al Conde Michael de North. Sus tierras están cerca de las tuyas y de las de Hagen.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Hagen no le tenía mucha simpatía a Michael, pero no podía negarle una habitación o una comida cuando el visitaba Cumbria. – Candice estudió sus uñas cortas. – Michael es un hombre lascivo. Él tomó a mi doncella, Mary, y la llevó a su cama. No estuvo con él voluntariamente.

Alzándole la barbilla, Terry la obligó a encontrar su mirada. – ¿Los niños son de ella?

– Sí – susurró Candice. – Mary murió en el parto.

– ¿Por qué Hagen reconoció a los niños como si fueran suyos?

– Los hijos del primer matrimonio de Hagen murieron en la batalla, junto con mi padre, dejándolo sin herederos vivos. Él temía que Michael se hiciese con el control de sus tierras y de mí después de su muerte. Mary estaba embarazada de Michael y Hagen pensó que eso sería una buena manera de mantenerme a salvo.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al recordar la lucha de Mary durante el nacimiento de los gemelos y la larga enfermedad de Hagen.

– Anunció que yo estaba embarazada y que necesitaba cuidados especiales. Y envió a Mary, a mi y a algunos sirvientes de confianza a sus tierras de Gales.

– ¿Quién conoce este secreto? – El severo arco de la boca de Terry, hizo que su corazón saltase como un bufón de la corte entreteniendo a una multitud.

– Sólo viven dos personas que lo saben. El siervo que nos acompañó a Gales, Robyn Carter,

y su esposa, Sandra. Son leales a mí. – Respondió Candice en un tono apagado.

Terry observó a la mujer que había deseado desde hace dos estaciones. Un jarl tenía que ser capaz de discernir la verdad de la mentira, y él había liderado a su pueblo durante muchos años para no notar sus manos temblorosas o el rápido pulso de su garganta. Candice le estaba contando sólo una parte de la historia.

Candice no sabía que Michael había sido su rival en la petición de su mano. Terry había pasado una temporada completa en la corte del Rey Edward para influir en la decisión del Rey a su favor. Si Michael descubriese la verdad, reclamaría no sólo a sus hijos, sino también a Candice.

Incluso las sábanas ensangrentadas de esta noche no convencerian a nadie de que él había tomado su virginidad, ya que Candice había reclamado a los niños como suyos, tres inviernos atrás.

– Voy a traer aquí a ese sirviente y a su esposa. – Afirmó Terry – Mi administrador es viejo y necesito encontrar un sustituto pronto. – Él alisó las arrugas de la frente de Candice. – No te preocupes Candice, todo va a salir bien. – En realidad, sus mentiras le suministraban una buena razón para que ella se quedara allí, ese secreto la ligaba a él. – Michael y yo no somos aliados, y él no tiene ninguna razón para desviarse tan hacia el norte. – Partiendo un pedazo de perdiz, añadió.

– Y si nuestra unión funciona, no es necesario que me acompañes a la corte de Edward.

El miedo llenó los ojos de ella, ampliando sus pupilas oscuras y profundizado los círculos verdes, recordándole a un prado.

– ¿Qué te preocupa?

– ¿Vas a enviar a mis hijos de vuelta? – La voz de Candice vaciló, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

– No – Respondió él poniendole un trozo de comida en sus labios. Su erección se hinchó cuando ella lamió una gota de vino que amenazaba con caer por su barbilla. – Los criaremos como si fueran nuestros hijos.

Dándole una mirada de reojo, ella terminó de masticar y tragar.

– Te lo agradezco, mi señor.

– Terry, Candice – Le recordó él, más centrado en la palidez de la joven que en la mención de que serían padres. Cortando una rodaja gruesa de queso la partió en dos y la alimentó con un pedazo pequeño, mientras reflexionaba sobre la reacción de Candice. Sus párpados se entrecerraron mientras ella masticaba.

– Es delicioso – Dijo ella después de tragar. – Nunca he probado un queso de este tipo antes.

– Es de Verona. Lo compré en los mercados de allí – Explicó Terry incapaz de apartar los ojos de su boca, de color rojo brillante, cuando Candice se lamió los labios.

Su saco se hinchó, tenso, y el hambre de su estómago desapareció cuando una idea le rondó por la mente.

– ¿Sabes nadar?

Ella parpadeó.

– Como una trucha – Respondió, con los ojos brillantes y sus labios curvándose. – Mis hijos también. Es mi secreto para pasar el tiempo cuando el sol calienta demasiado.

Terry sonrió, empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

– Mis hermanos llegaran pronto, y celebraremos nuestra boda con una fiesta. – Dijo Terry caminando a traves del cuarto.

– ¿Tienes más, además de Albert y el que está trayendo a los niños?

– Sí. Cuatro en total. Albert, Stear, Anthony y Archie, que es el que trae a los gemelos. – Terry extendió una mano para abrir la puerta trasera de su cabaña.

– ¿Elisa es tu única hermana?

Al oír la ansiedad en su voz, él la miró mientras salía fuera de la cabaña.

– Ella es mi media hermana. ¡Gracias a Odin, que sólo tengo una!. Elisa partirá pronto para casarse con su prometido.

Se anotó mentamente que tendría que averiguar cuál era el tratamiento que Elisa le había dado a Candice. Continuo caminando hacia su sala de baño privado, situada en la ladera de la montaña. Su aliento calentó su pecho cuando ella suspiró, y sus rígidos miembros se relajaron en sus brazos.

Sonriendo cuando Candice jadeó al entrar en la cabaña de madera, Terry encendió dos lámparas colgantes de piedra, dejándole ver la pila de leña al lado del pozo de piedra y la bandeja de hierro llena de piedras lisas. El vapor que se elevaba calentaba la estancia y Terry deslizó a Candice a lo largo de su cuerpo. Terry se arrodilló, y le desató sus botas, quitándole las medias de color marfil y las ligas verdes, deleitandose con la vista de sus finos tobillos y recorriendo con los dedos la suave piel de sus piernas.

Ella suspiró y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Terry, apretando más cuando repitió la caricia. Él reprimió una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y cogiéndole una mano se la llevó a sus labios, besándole cada uno de sus dedos, antes de preguntarle.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Es maravilloso – Murmuró ella, moviendo los dedos de los pies. – El suelo no tiene el frío del invierno.

– Ni el de la primavera. La poza es poco profunda en las orillas, pero más honda en el centro. – Terry le explicó desatando los cordones de su vestido mientras hablaba, suspirando cuando sus pechos quedaron libres, con las puntas de sus pezones pidiendo por su boca.

– ¡Mía! – Cubriendo sus pechos con las manos, él los sopesó probando uno detras de otro. – Durante dos estaciones he soñado con esto.

– ¿Mi señor?

Terry maldijo su lengua suelta.

– Te vi por casualidad cuando fui a la corte de Edward para negociar un rescate. – Ayudandola a desnudarse, continuó. – Fue entonces cuando supe que eras viuda y le pedí tu mano al Rey.

Sus ojos se volvieron tan grandes como los de una cierva. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– No nos conocimos, yo nunca me hubiera olvidado de ti.

– Estabas cuidando a Natalia, la esposa del Rey. Pero es bueno saber que piensas que soy inolvidable.

Un tono rosa se apoderó de su cuello y sus mejillas cuando Terry se bajó los pantalones y su polla saltó rígida.

– Es hora de cumplir con nuestro acuerdo, Candice. Yo besaré tu _herida_ y tú besarás la mía. Me temo que serán necesarios muchos besos antes de que cualquiera de nosotros esté curado.

Y levantándole la barbilla, posó su boca sobre la de ella y la besó profundamente.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Quiero agradecer con todo el corazón a luna y a ZugeyGrandchester por sus comentarios y apoyo espero sigan leyendo y si Dios quiere y ustedes también pronto les subiré la tercera adaptación de esta serie de vikingos es el pacificador vale cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

**Por favor ****sigan**** enviando ****sus**** reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o suseptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Candice se tambaleó bajo el ataque de los labios de Terry, tan mareada por la exploracion lenta de la lengua en su boca, que la preocupación que llenaba su mente desapareció. Ella se puso de puntillas para acercarse más a él con sus senos rozando el vello de su musculoso pecho. Candice lo abrazó más cuando Terry lamió sus labios y le ayudó a sacarse el vestido por la cabeza, tirandolo al suelo a continuación.

Su piel desprendía calor, y ella gimió cuando él cubrió su culo con las manos y se frotó contra ella, su pene humedeciendo su estomago. Olas de caliente vapor envolvían sus sentidos, y la lengua de Terry le provocaba un profundo incendio en su interior. Candice se aferró a él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– Candice – Murmuró, dejando besos calientes y húmedos a lo largo de su cuello.

– Terry – Gimió ella cuando un torbellino de sensaciones recorrió su espina dorsal y sus húmedos pliegues.

La mano de Terry resbaló hacia sus muslos, deslizando un dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus pliegues.

Su coño se apretó cuando uno de sus dedos sondeó la entrada.

El mundo se movió cuando él la levantó, y al siguiente instante estaban en el agua. Suaves olas, formadas por el peso de los dos, le golpearon el trasero a Candice, hinchando todavía más sus pechos. Terry la llevó a una gran roca que sobresalía de la superficie de la piscina y la sentó arriba, colocándola de modo que sus piernas cayesen a ambos lados de la piedra.

– ¿Es este el lugar que te duele? – Le preguntó él, besándole la rodilla – No... ¿Tal vez aquí? – Besandole esta vez el muslo.

Candice descansaba sobre sus codos, sintiendo agolparse la sangre en su sexo, por la visión de su oscuro cabello contrastando con sus blancos muslos y sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Él la miró y sonrió al ver su reacción.

– No, no lo es. – Cuando él habló, el sonido retumbó en su sexo. Candice sintió su aliento caliente sobre sus pliegues empapados, y cerró los ojos cuando su boca se concretó alrededor de su clítoris.

Su lengua se movía más y más cerca, y Candice levantó las caderas, sintiendo contraerse las paredes de su vagina. El dulce dolor era insoportable. Con las piernas cruzadas en torno a su espalda, Terry lamía intensamente su botón, hasta que ella se corrió. Arqueando las caderas sobre la piedra y enroscando los dedos en su pelo, tiró de él para acercarlo a ella.

Terry se movió para poner su rostro en su vientre, abrazandola fuertemente. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, calmandola con dulzura. Poco a poco, su respiración jadeante disminuyó y Candice abrió los ojos aflojando su agarre sobre él. Entonces Terry la levantó de la piedra, entró en aguas menos profundas y la sentó en su regazo.

– Tu miel es más dulce que el mejor néctar – Dijo él rozando sus labios y deslizando su lengua por ellos. Candice no podía asimilar nada, demasiado mareada por su liberación como para pensar en algo.

Terry interrumpió el suave beso, y se encontró con su mirada. Candice pudo ver el reflejo de la lámpara que colgaba en sus brillantes ojos azules.

– Me temo que no he encontrado la herida para poder curarla, Candice, así que tengo que intentarlo de nuevo.

Ella gimió

El amanecer se acercaba cuando Terry la llevó de vuelta a la cama de la cabaña. Los pensamientos dispersos de Candice le recordaban el tiempo que habían pasado en la sala de baño. Nunca hubiera imaginado las cosas que habían hecho. Esa parte del cuerpo de Terry, que la había asustado unas pocas horas antes, se había convertido en una obsesión.

Él se acomodó junto a ella en el colchón, recostándola sobre su pecho mientras sus dedos jugaban con su pelo.

– Pregúntame lo que quieras, Candice. Ahora somos marido y mujer, y no habrá secretos entre nosotros, ni tampoco preguntas no respondidas. Está claro que no conoces los misterios de los juegos sexuales.

Candice estrechó los ojos y miró hacia arriba.

– ¿Lees la mente también?

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Contestó él con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, que a Candice no le agradó. – Ah, ya veo por el rubor de tus mejillas en lo que piensas. Me conocerás mejor cuando yo descubra cómo besar mejor tu sexo. Es un placer practicado por muchos.

El rostro de Candice se puso más caliente.

– Yo no teníauna madre o una hermana para... – Tragó saliva y levantando la barbilla continuó. – Para contarme cosas acerca de los juegos sexuales.

– _Elska_, tu rostro me dice cada uno de tus pensamientos. – Metió la mano entre sus piernas y puso su mano sobre su montículo. – Cuando los hablan guerreros, a esto a menudo lo llaman coño. – Agarrando su mano, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su pene. – Esta es una polla, un eje, una verga, un pene o una vara.

– Ya sabía algunos de esos nombres. – Protestó ella.

Su pene volvió a erguirse.

– ¿Y nunca se cansa? – Preguntó Candice mirándole esa parte.

– No – Respondió él ensanchando su sonrisa. – Pero tú si. – Le tocó la punta de la nariz. – Así que ahora vamos a dormir.

Candice se despertó para descubrir que Terry se había ido, y que sus pertenencias habían sido trasladadas a la cabaña mientras ella dormía. Un vistazo por la ventana mostraba el sol alto en el cielo. Vistiendose con una camisa de cuello alto de color crema, un vestido verde atado en la parte frontal con cintas de color crema, medias a juego, ligueros y botas cortas, salió de la cabaña.

Los sirvientes estaban formando un gran revuelo en el salón principal de la cabaña de reuniones, llevando bandejas, cubos y tejidos de lana en diferentes direcciones. El fuego ardía en un extremo de la habitación y el olor a carne asada perfumaba el ambiente. La fresca brisa, agitaba el humo del fuego a través de las tres puertas abiertas de la cabaña.

Candice caminó a través del salón. Unos cuantos hombres que llevaban bancos deambulaban por el salón. Detrás de ellos venían una docena de guerreros llevando mesas.

Candice vio a Flerh y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Los hermanos del jarl han llegado?

– Uno de ellos, mi señora – Respondió la muchacha de mejillas sonrosadas. – Sus hijos también, al igual que otros visitantes. Vamos a tener muchos invitados esta noche.

_Gracias, señor, por traer a mis hijos a salvo para mí._

– ¿Dónde está el jarl?

– En los establos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por la dirección, Candice vio a Terry en la puerta observando la actividad. Ella apretó el paso, enfocandose en Terry. Cuando se acercó a él, un caballero con un casco en la mano apareció a su lado. El hombre tenía un rostro familiar, pero todavía llevaba su cota de malla, y ella no conseguía reconocerlo.

– Candice – Terry elevó la voz por encima del estruendo de la sala. – Michael, el Conde de Nohrt, ha acompañado a tus hijos en su viaje hasta Grandchester.

La bilis le recorrió la garganta y el estómago se le encogió. Las uñas de Candice se clavaron en sus palmas mientras trataba de contener su pánico. Deseando correr para ir a buscar a sus hijos, se obligó a ralentizar sus pasos y respiró tres veces profundamente.

– Señores – Dijo Candice, haciendo una reverencia primero a Terry y luego a Michael. – ¡Bienvenido, Conde North!

Esas palabras le dejaron un gusto amargo.

– Candice – Saludó Michael.

– Por favor, mi señor. ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – Candice dirigió la pregunta a Terry.

– Tu siervo y su esposa los llevaron a las cocinas – Respondió él, sosteniendo su mirada, con una serie de advertencias tácitas brillando en sus ojos. – Elisa está haciendo los arreglos necesarios para el Conde de North.

Candice casi se desmayó de alivio.

– El emisario del Rey Edward viajó con el Conde y trajo una carta para mí.

_¿Por qué el Rey enviaba a un emisario? ¿Qué es lo que Michael sabía?_

Ella luchó para mantener su confusión alejada de su cara.

– Ven, esposa. – Terry extendió un brazo. – Preséntame a mis nuevos hijos.

– ¿Tus hijos?

Él se ganó su corazón con esa declaración. Lágrimas de alegría brillaban en los ojos de Candice y devolviendole la mirada le sonrió, posando la mano sobre la suya. Mientras caminaban fuera del salón, Terry murmuró – Todo va a salir bien, Candice.

Mientras salían de la cabaña y caminaban hacia las cocinas ella preguntó.

– ¿Por qué está aquí ahora? Mary murió hace tres inviernos – susurró Candice.

– No temas, Candice. Tú y los niños sois míos ahora. Yo me encargaré de que ningún daño os suceda a alguno de vosotros. – Le aseguró Terry poniendo la otra mano sobre la de ella y volviendose para mirarla cuando llegaron a las cocinas.

– ¡Mamá!

Al oír el grito de Carl, Candice se volvió y se agachó cuando el niño corrió hacia sus brazos abiertos.

– Carl. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. – Ella le acarició la espalda y olió su cabello. – ¿Dónde está John?

– Aquí, mamá.

Candice levantó la mirada para encontrar a John sentado junto a Sandra en una mesa cerca de la puerta, agitando un trozo de pan en el aire.

Candice levantó a Carl poniendolo sobre sus caderas.

– He montado un caballo, mamá. Vi el mar. Y he navegado en un barco.

– ¡Yo también! – Gritó John mientras caminaba hacia ella, masticando un pedazo de pan. Cuando llegó a su lado, John estiró el cuello para mirar a Terry.

– ¿Eres nuestro nuevo papá?

– Sí – Respondió Terry.

– John, Carl, quiero que conozcais a vuestro nuevo papá, el jarl Terry –anunció Candice.

– ¿Qué es un jarl? – Carl gritó y saltó al suelo.

Candice no esperaba la reacción de Terry. Él se rió, cogió a un niño en cada brazo, y les dijo.

– Un jarl es un líder y en escocia seria un duque.

Carl tocó el rostro recién afeitado de Terry.

– ¿Puedes llevar a los hombres en una batalla?

– ¿Eres un guerrero? – Preguntó John antes de llenar su boca con un gran bocado del pan restante.

– Sí – respondió Terry. Mirando por encima de su hombro, y dedicandole a Candice una sonrisa y un guiño.

– Es hora de llevar a nuestros hijos a su nueva casa, esposa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas y ella deseó jurarle fidelidad allí mismo, para que supiese que tendría su eterna lealtad a partir de este día.

Tanto John como Carl comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas a Terry, sus voces eran cada vez más altas, ya que cada hermano trataba de atraer toda la atención del jarl. Terry tenía una expresión confusa que Candice conocía muy bien. Sus hijos eran ruidosos y muy habladores, y ella a menudo deseaba un minuto de bendito silencio.

– No – Terry casi gritó. – Una pregunta cada vez. ¿Quién es el mayor?

Carl hizo un mohín y enseguida protestó.

– Mamá, no es justo. ¿Por qué no me tuviste el primero? ¿Por qué John tiene que ser el mayor?

– Un guerrero no lamenta el orden de las cosas. – Declaró Terry. – No busques la ayuda de tu madre. ¿No quieres tener su propia espada Carl? – Preguntó saliendo por la puerta.

La mirada de Sandra encontró la de Candice.

– Su jarl pronto tendrá a los niños disciplinados.

Candice, Sandra y Robyn siguieron a Terry y a los niños fuera de las cocinas.

Candice estaba maravillada por el repentino silencio de los niños. Los largos pasos de Terry los llevaron enseguida a su destino.

– Sandra, ¿cómo ha llegado el Conde North a tierras nórdicas? – susurró Candice, cogiendole el brazo a la esposa de su siervo. Robyn que caminaba al lado de Candice, respondió.

– Somos nosotros, los que estamos con él, mi señora. Es un viaje del Conde en apoyo al Rey Edward, que será el Rey de Inglaterra, Dinamarca y Noruega. El hermano del jarl Terry consiguió nuestro pasaje en su barco.

– Yo insistí en acompañar a los niños. – Sandra susurró al oído de Candice. – El Conde Michael no sospecha nada.

– ¿Estás segura?

Candice miró fijamente a la otra mujer.

– Tanto Robyn como yo estamos seguros, mi señora. No se preocupe.

– Sandra, ¿qué quiere decir _elska_?

Candice inmediatamente se arrepintió de la pregunta.

– En nórdico significa amor o dulzura, mi señora.

Un rubor calentó a Candice desde la cabeza a los pies.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Terry dejó a los niños en el último escalón y miró a Candice.

– No te preocupes, esposa. El destino de Michael no es Grandchester.

Candice dejó escapar el aliento que no se dio cuenta que había estado reteniendo.

– Gracias, mi señor.

La mano de Terry tocó su cuello, acariciandole la barbilla con su pulgar, la tormenta en sus ojos hablaba de su deseo por Candice.

– Tengo que ir a encontrarme con el mensajero del Rey, _elska_. Quédate aquí con nuestros hijos. Que el sirviente y su esposa vayan a la cocina a preparar una bandeja de comida para ti y nuestros hijos.

_Nuestros hijos_. Por tres veces ya había reclamado a los gemelos. Candice se esforzó para no pasar sus brazos alrededor de él y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero esta noche se aseguraría de demostrarle su agradecimiento a Terry.

Terry se llevó la carta entregada por el representante del Rey a la cabaña que utilizaba para la planificación de las batallas. Sus hermanos, Albert y Archie, se reunieron con él antes de que terminase de leer las instrucciones del Rey.

– ¿Qué es lo que Edward, el Grande, dice? – Preguntó Archie, con la silla inclinada y la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras Terry se sentaba a la mesa.

– Nos ordena ir a Trondhjem para su coronación. El Rey nos ofrece a mi esposa y a mí el honor de un matrimonio cristiano después de la coronación. – Terry se encogió de hombros. – No tengo ningún interés en ese Dios cristiano, pero mi esposa le reza fervientemente.

– Ya me imaginaba que ella sería devota de ese Dios, mi hermano. – Archie enarcó las cejas y Terry miró hacia su hermano. – Dicen que el Rey Alfheim huyó hacia su aliado, el Rey Arnold de Suecia

– Fue debido a su fracasado golpe de estado – Murmuró Albert. – Alfheim, el Gordo, vio la flota Dragon del Rey Edward y huyó, el muy cobarde.

– Conté sesenta barcos dragones. Tal vez, yo hubiera huido para salvar mi culo también. – Los labios de Archie se comprimieron en una mueca. – El Rey Alfheim sólo tiene una docena de barcos relevantes. Cuando todos los jarls se negaron a proporcionarle los hombres necesarios para triplicar esa cifra, su derrota estaba asegurada.

– Sí, y cuando muchos de nosotros ofrecimos hombres a Edward, el Grande, Alfheim, el Gordo no tuvo más remedio que huir.

Terry dobló la nota y la puso en una bolsa que metió en una caja que había encima de una mesa pequeña.

– La presencia de Michael me molesta y me intriga. – Albert apoyó un hombro en la pared de la cabaña y cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro.

– Michael no es de confianza. – Gruñó Archie – Las malas lenguas dicen que mató a Hagen de Cumbria.

– ¡No! – Terry se levantó de un salto – ¿Con veneno?

– Yo sospecho que si. Hagen tenía muchos años, pero era fuerte. Su repentina enfermedad después de una visita de Michael, sembró los rumores. Los cotilleos de la corte hablan de la lujuria de Michael por su nueva esposa. Dicen que se acostaba con cualquier criada con el cabello dorado y los ojos verdes.

Archie se irguió, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado al decir eso.

– Y no me gusta la forma en que mira a los hijos de tu esposa.

Terry los observaba.

– En cuanto a mis hijos recién adquiridos, hay algo que necesito contaros. – Y escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado, Terry les habló de la virginidad de Candice.

– Una mujer casada durante cuatro años y una novia virgen. – Albert parpadeó hacia Terry. – ¡Que los dioses me bendigan con esa suerte!

– ¿Y los niños que acompañé hasta aquí? – Archie se frotó la nuca. – No me gustan estas noticias.

– Que ningún hombre salvo yo la haya tocado, es una buena noticia. – Terry vaciló, y luego añadió. – Michael violó a la doncella de Candice, Mary.

Archie maldijo.

Terry les contó el resto de la historia, y mientras lo hacía sus hermanos permanecieron en silencio.

– ¿Quemaste las sábanas? – Preguntó Albert, que siempre se ocupaba de no dejar cabos sueltos.

– Nadie se atrevería a entrar en mi cabaña – Declaró Terry. – Pero me inclino ante tu sabiduría. Vosotros dos seguir a Michael. Vigilar sus pasos. Yo me encargo de las sábanas ensangrentadas.

Los tres hermanos abandonaron la cabaña al mismo tiempo.

– No lo veo – Murmuró Albert cuando entraron en el salón de la posada.

El vello de la nuca de Terry se erizó.

– Candice – Murmuró y salió corriendo de la posada.

– Mi caballo está atado en frente – Gritó Archie.

Unos segundos preciosos transcurrieron antes de que Terry clavase los talones en los flancos del caballo. Galopó hasta su cabaña saltando de la silla, y con cinco zancadas llegó y abrió la puerta.

Candice se levantó de la silla, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Terry reconoció el pánico en sus ojos.

– Mi señor, el Conde Michael ha venido a visitarnos para ver a nuestros hijos, pero los niños están dormidos.

¡Por Odín! Su esposa tenía el coraje y la disciplina de un verdadero guerrero. Cómo había convencido a los habladores gemelos para que se estuviesen quietos y callados, no lo sabía, pero estaba claro que lo había hecho. Su valentía eclipsaba su belleza. Candice no dejaba translucir el miedo en su rostro. Terry apretó los dientes cuando vio a Michael ocupando la silla en la que había alimentado a Candice la pasada noche.

Robyn estaba al lado de Candice, sus cejas oscuras estaban fruncidas y tenía una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla de Candice.

La mirada de Terry se detuvo en el sirviente, y le dirigió un leve asentimiento de aprobación.

– Es la hora para que comience la fiesta. – Dijo Terry – Usted no conoce nuestras costumbres, Michael, por eso voy a perdonar esta infracción, pero una visita a la casa del jarl sólo se puede hacer con una invitación del mismo jarl.

Michael estiró lentamente las piernas para levantarse de la silla, con la boca comprimida y los dedos flexionados.

A espaldas de Terry, Archie dijo. – He venido a conocer a mi nueva hermana. – _Y para evitar la fragmentación de los miembros de Michael._

La lujuria de Michael brillaba como joyas centelleantes bajo el sol del desierto, las fosas nasales estaban dilatadas y no hacía ningún intento para ocultar el volumen de su erección bajo su túnica.

La furia se apoderó de Terry que apretó la mano en torno a la empuñadura de su espada.

– Hermano – Gruñó Albert advirtiendole, consiguiendo disipar la niebla roja que oscurecía la visión de Terry. Albert puso la mano en el hombro de Terry.

Archie caminó hacia Candice, cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

– Mi hermano realmente ha sido bendecido por los dioses. ¡Bienvenida, hermana!

Michael miró fijamente a Terry, con la boca torcida en una sonrisa siniestra, pero consiguiendo que su tono de voz goteara miel cuando habló. – Lady Candice y yo éramos vecinos. Le estaba dando noticias de la familia y los amigos. Con su permiso, le esperaré en el salón de reuniones.– Michael se despidió y se fue.

Despues de que Michael se marchara, Archie escoltó a Candice al salón, con Terry y Albert siguiendo sus pasos.

– Voy a cortarte el pene en trocitos. – dijo Terry mientras tocaba las piedras ovaladas que adornaban la empuñadura de su espada.

– Ella sólo tiene ojos para ti. Su rostro se iluminó al verte – Reflexionó Albert. – ¿No te dije que entrenándola ganarías sus favores?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Terry respondió. – Es verdad. Parece que el entrenamiento de un halcón también funciona con una mujer.

– Acostúmbrala a tu toque, dále de comer, bañala... La confianza llegará de esa manera.

El buen humor de Terry volvió a aparecer.

– ¿Crees que ella podría cazar para mí? ¿Atraparía a una presa también?

– Eres tú quien está _atrapado_. – Respondió Albert. – Tendrías que ser como yo... El martillo de Thor no siente lujuria por una mujer solo. Recuerdo muy bien los días en que eso me impresionaba de ti. Díme,

¿puedes aceptar la idea de que tu _espada _enfunde en otra vaina que no sea la de Candice?

Aturdido, Terry miró a los ojos azules de su hermano. Sus palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de que no había montado a una mujer, desde el día en que puso los ojos en Candice de Ardley.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Quiero mil gracias de todo el corazón a luna y a ZugeyGrandchester nekito1 cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

**Por favor ****sigan**** enviando ****sus**** reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o suseptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo CInco**

Candice enhebraba un hilo en una aguja, cuando de repente el calor le subió por el cuello y la cara, al recordar la manera en que el pene húmedo de Terry se había _enhebrado_ en su sexo. Él no le había permitido saborear la miel de su verga, por la mañana temprano mientras estaban en la sala de baño, cuando le había vuelto a dar placer.

_¿ Disfrutará con mi lengua, como yo lo he hecho con la de él? Juro por lo más sagrado que le daré a Terry todo el placer que desee. No tendrá ninguna razón para abandonarnos._

El fuego que Robyn había encendido antes, crepitaba. Candice se quitó el manto de piel cuando los troncos se quemaron. Estaba cosiendo una túnica corta para Terry, con un pedazo de seda escarlata, que le había dado Natalia como parte de su dote. El color brillante y el patrón que había elegido aumentarian su apariencia y resaltaría los reflejos azules de su cabello negro. Inspeccionando los puntos de la línea de color oro para no dejar ninguna irregularidad, sonrió, imaginando a Albert y Terry juntos.

Ángel y demonio, cada uno con su apariencia. Uno tan claro y el otro tan oscuro. Los planos y los ángulos de las esculpidas facciones de Terry, decían hermosas palabras sobre su sexo... Ella se sonrojó ... Su coño se humedeció al recordar su sonrisa maliciosa, cuando ella lo miraba entre sus muslos. No le importaba si ese acto era un pecado, y ya había decidido no mencionar ninguna intimidad entre ellos en su confesión.

Candice oyó crujir la puerta al abrirse y escondió apresuradamente la túnica en su baúl. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, inspiro profundamente, con la esperanza de que sus esfuerzos agradasen a Terry. Los baules con su dote habían llegado con los gemelos, y ella y Robyn se pusieron a trabajar. Ahora había tapices colgados en las paredes, cojines bordados recubriendo el banco y las sillas y dos alfombras más en el suelo. Los vasos de plata, los de cristal, los platos de arcilla y los cuencos de piedra estaban encima de las mesas.

Un arcón de roble de tres cajones, un regalo de bodas que le había hecho Hagen, estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Una corriente de aire frío se deslizó a través de la habitación, y el fuego de la chimenea se inclinó en sentido contrario, cuando la puerta se abrió del todo. Candice se volvió hacia su marido.

La excitación corría por sus venas cuando ella lo vio. Terry encogía la habitación con su desbordante calor y energía. Su olor invadió su sentido del olfato... Terry olía a cuero, a humo, y a su propia esencia masculina, lo que provocó que se le hiciera la boca agua.

– Ven a mí, Candice. – Su voz profunda le produjo un extraño dolor entre las piernas.

Candice se acercó a él, incapaz de apartar la vista de la tormentosa mirada que había en los ojos de su marido. Terry estaba quieto en el sitio, con la mano en la cintura, vestido con una túnica marrón, unos pantalones apretados del mismo color y unas botas negras atadas en el frente.

– Nuestros hijos, Robyn y Sandra, están alojados esta noche en una cabaña cerca de la posada. Nos vamos mañana para Trondhjem, a la coronación del Rey Edward. Él nos honrará despues con una boda, para que todos puedan dar testimonio de nuestra unión.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo tomar esa noticia.

– Eso es bueno, Candice. – La tranquilizó Terry enmarcando su rostro e inclinandose para rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Suspirando por la caricia, Candice puso las manos sobre su pecho.

– Incluso aunque Michael sospeche la verdad, no voy a negarle a Edward, el Grande, la bendición pública de nuestra unión.

– Te lo agradezco, mi señor – Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – No sólo por este gran honor, sino por reclamar a John y Rob como tus hijos, y por permitirme mi fe cristiana.

Terry la abrazó, acariciando con una mano su pecho y con la otra sus nalgas.

– Eres mía, Candice, al igual que John y Rob. Os protejeré a todos hasta la muerte. – Declaró Terry limpiandole una lágrima con el pulgar. – ¿Qué te pasa, _elska_?

Candice tuvo que tragar tres veces antes de contestar.

– No muchos guerreros aceptarían al hijo de otro. Es más de lo que me esperaba, pero... – Ella buscó sus ojos, rezando para que él entendiese su vacilación. – Yo no dí a luz a John y Rob.

– Pero los quieres como lo haría una madre, ¿no es así?

Terry enroscó los dedos en su pelo cuando Candice asintió.

– Entonces, eso es todo lo que ellos necesitan – Dijo. – Me gustas, Candice.

Candice sintió que los nudos de su estómago se aflojaban, y la llama del deseo en sus ojos los oscureció. Ella se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los de Terry, acariciando su suave y lisa piel, saboreando el vino que él había bebido. Moviendose para profundizar el beso, ella le inclinó la cabeza y su leve barba le hizo cosquillas en la boca.

Terry se detuvo con la respiración agitada y la miró a los ojos, acariciandola suavemente.

Con el olor de su deseo, él bajó la mirada, respirando profundamente y dijo con voz ronca. – Eres un festín para mis ojos, Candice.

Candice llevaba sólamente una camisa, con las mangas y el cuello bordados, esperando que él entendiera sus intenciones.

Terry apretó la mandíbula y un tic pulsó sobre su ojo.

– Podemos... – Ella susurró, mirando con atención la garganta de Terry, observando su rápido pulso. – Yo...

Al instante, Terry la levantó, y su boca cubrió la de ella. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó pesadamente sobre el colchón. Su lengua se batía en duelo con la de ella, acariciandola, mientras sus manos desataban los cordones de la camisa. Cada toque de Terry, cada caricia, hacía que el estomago de Candice palpitase, y cerrando sus manos temblorosas en su túnica, lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Terry rompió el beso con la respiración acelerada y con los ojos azules oscurecidos, al mirar fijamente los pezones de sus pechos al descubierto. Terry ayudó a Candice a ponerse en pie, le deslizó la camisa por la cintura y las caderas y la dejó caer a las alfombras que protegían sus pies descalzos del frío suelo. Los hombros de Candice se curvaron, luchando contra el impulso de cubrir su montículo y sus pechos.

– No, Candice, nunca ocultes tu hermoso cuerpo de mí. Está hecho para amarlo, disfrutarlo y saborearlo. – Murmuró él, moviendo las manos sobre su cuerpo y frotando con los pulgares sus pezones.

– Terry – Gimió Candice cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí, y pasó su boca por el valle de sus senos, lamiendo y besandolos. La habitación estaba en silencio, sólo el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, rompía el silencio. De repente, Terry se detuvo.

Candice parpadeó malinterpretando esa acción, pero al mirar su espeso cabello negro, sintió una confianza total en el, como si pudiera ser capaz de ir sóla hasta los confines de las tierras nórdicas.

– Puedo aprender a agradarte, mi señor. Dime lo que estoy haciendo mal.

Cuando Terry sonrió, Candice sintió que se le encogía el corazón y quiso desaparecer en un agujero. Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Terry debió sentir su rigidez porque lamió su ombligo, y luego la miró, con una gran sonrisa dominando su cara. Cambiando su expresión inmediatamente, le susurró algo en nórdico que ella no entendió, y en silencio le enmarcó la cara con las dos manos.

Candice no quería ver su insatisfacción y mantuvo la mirada en la barbilla de Terry.

– No es algo que tú has hecho, Candice – Murmuró Terry. – Soy yo, casi derramo mi semilla en mis pantalones. Esa es la razón por la que me he detenido,_ elska_.

Ella lo miró por fin a los ojos.

Terry rozó con su pulgar la línea de la boca de ella.

– El _nattveror_ de esta noche ha sido demasiado largo. – Dijo él poniendole un dedo en los labios. – Comí algo, pero la comida no me supo a nada, sólo pensaba en tu boca, en tus pechos y en tu monte. Casi corrí de vuelta a la cabaña para poder estar contigo.

Cada palabra que él decía derretía su rigidez. Timidamente, ella le tocó la punta de su dedo con la lengua, y lo chupó.

Terry gimió, aprisionándola en sus brazos, y acostandola sobre las pieles de la cama. Candice sintió las pieles perversamente calientes contra su trasero, y se retorció de placer. Ella devoró con los ojos el musculoso pecho de Terry, mientras él se arrancaba la túnica y el cinturón y lo enviaba volando a través del cuarto, para ir a parar encima de la mesa. Luego se desató las botas y las pateó fuera de sus pies.

Candice recordó la noche anterior, cuando Terry se había quitado la túnica y las botas, lentamente, ordenandolas a continuación. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y sus partes femeninas se humedecieron, haciendola arquear la espalda y endurecer sus pezones, cuando se imagino a Terry lamiendo su coño, provocando que su clítoris hormigueara de deseo por sentir su lengua y sus dientes.

Terry descendió sobre ella, separando sus piernas con la rodilla y bajando su boca para besarle un pecho. Candice gritó cuando él lamió el pezón y lo succionó, sintiendo fuego en ese lugar. Su cuerpo sabía lo que iba a pasar, y la humedad empapaba sus pliegues.

– ¡Mía! – Gruñó Terry, rodeando el pezon con la lengua y enviando más fuego a su vagina.

Candice acercó su monte a su pene, rozándolo, un gesto sin palabras para que él la poseyera.

– No – Murmuró Terry, dándole a su pecho una persistente y última lamida, antes de rodar con ella y colocarla encima de él.

– ¿Nos vamos a parar ahora? – Gimió Candice, tratando de recuperar el aliento, empujandose hacia abajo y acariciando su duro pecho.

– No voy a hacerte daño de nuevo, Candice – Contestó Terry sin aliento, con la voz gruesa y ronca. Y colocandola encima de su dura polla, él la movió de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus pliegues se hincharan todavía más.

– Te lo ruego, Terry. – Suplicó Candice, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos y dejando escapar un largo gemido al sentir su verga dentro de ella, entrando poco a poco en su palpitante coño.

– Esto es para ti, Candice. Me rindo a ti. Ajusta el ritmo como tú quieras. – Insistió él, dejándole a ella el control de los movimientos.

Ella cerró los ojos en éxtasis, enfundada en su polla y traspasada de felicidad, cuando su sexo se estiró a punto de explotar, una sensación de agonía y placer al mismo tiempo.

La necesidad de moverse la hizo deslizarse arriba y abajo sobre su polla, reteniendo su respiración cuando Terry pellizcó sus pezones.

Sus pechos estaban ardiendo, y ella lo montó más rápido, sus paredes internas apretando contra su pene, dictando el ritmo para entrar y salir. Candice quería, o mejor, necesitaba la liberación que parecía casi fuera de su alcance. Entonces el pulgar de Terry encontró su hinchado clítoris, y lo acarició. Candice gritó su nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo, estremeciéndose alrededor de su pene. Él agarró sus caderas y continuó moviendola, hasta que por fin obtuvo tambien su liberación, derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

Terry miró en la distancia hacia la cabaña del jarl y resistió el impulso de volver a la seguridad y privacidad de Grandchester. Michael les llevaba una ventaja de medio día, pero él no quería apresurar la marcha, sabiendo que el sexo de Candice estaría hinchado y delicado despues de la noche anterior.

Mirando hacia atrás la vio reir cabalgando junto a Albert. Sin darse cuenta, apretó con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, y Theodora, resopló en señal de desaprobación.

Archie, galopando a su izquierda, le provocó.

– Es de cobardes verte caer tan bajo como para tener celos de tu propio hermano.

– Quiero que me repitas eso mañana en el campo de entrenamiento. – replicó Terry. – Y ese comentario me lo podrás recordar, el día que conozcas a tu novia.

– Pasarán muchas lunas antes de que eso suceda, todavía tienes que casar a Albert...

– Es hora de que aprendas a pensar antes de decir tantas tonterías – le reprendió Terry. – Albert recibió una carta ayer por la noche del Rey. Su alianza ya ha sido arreglada.

Sorprendido por la noticia Archie exclamó. – ¡No!

– Sí – Dijo Terry e instigó a su caballo para que fuera al galope – Y Edward, el Grande, también ha arreglado la tuya. – Gritó, mirando sobre su hombro y riendose.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con el jarl, Fernando Egbrecht, el lider de los nobles escandinavos que se negaron a apoyar al Rey Alfheim contra el Rey Edward, dirigiendo a un contingente de sus guerreros en una esquina apartada del campo de entrenamiento.

En el momento en que Fernando vio a Terry y a Archie, despidió a sus guerreros y se acercó a saludarlos.

Los dos jóvenes Fernando y Terry, los primeros hijos de los linajes Egbrecht y Graham, habían crecido juntos en la propiedad de Thorkell, el Alto, antes de ser llamados a batalla por el Rey Edward.

Conocido por su destreza sexual, por encima de todo, y por gobernar Trondelag y liderar a su ejército de guerreros en la batalla, Fernando sonrió a Terry, con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva y burlona.

– ¿Es cierto que Candice, _La Fría_ ha llegado?

– Vuelve a llamarla así otra vez, y te veré en los entrenamientos de mañana – Explotó Terry.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Archie respondió.

– Por los gemidos y los gritos que escuché anoche, parece que sólo la envidia fue la causa de que le pusieran ese apodo a Candice. Aunque mi conocimiento es sólo de segunda mano.

– ¡Basta! – Rugió Terry, saltando de su caballo y agarrando las riendas del caballo de su hermano, asustandolo con una palmada en la grupa y tirando a Archie al suelo. La lucha que siguió involucró a todos los guerreros cercanos y fue especialmente gratificante.

La oscuridad había caído hace mucho tiempo cuando Terry se dirigió a la habitación que le habían asignado a Candice y a él. Candice no estaba en la habitación y supo por Sarah que el arzobispo del Rey Edward la había llamado para que fuese a confesarse. Terry maldijo furiosamente mientras se bañaba y se vestía, y siguió maldiciendo cuando irrumpió en el gran salón para encontrar las mesas separadas. Los jarls y los nobles a ambos lados de Edward y las mujeres sentadas con la esposa del Rey, en la mesa que estaba a la derecha de ellos.

La mirada de Terry se mantuvo en Candice. Ella hablaba poco, comía trozos pequeños, y bebía aun menos, lanzandole furtivas miradas durante la comida. Cuando el legislador comenzó a recitar el Øre Ting, las leyes de la corte, la esposa del Rey, Natalia, rápidamente se llevó a las mujeres del salón. El legislador comenzó el Øre Ting declarando a Edward, Rey de Noruega y cuando todos los jarls juraron su lealtad, el nuevo Rey pronunció sus decisiones sobre una serie de disputas menores.

Horas más tarde, cuando Terry regresó a su habitación, encontró a su mujer en cuclillas sobre un cuenco, su piel parecía verdosa y tenía el pelo pegado a la cara. Su corazón dejó de latir, y devoró la distancia entre ellos, inclinándose le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

– ¿Qué tienes, Candice? – Ella gruñó y movió la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

Levantandose, Terry sirvió un vaso de cerveza y volvió a su lado.

– Te ruego que me disculpes, mi señor – Murmuró Candice, después de algún tiempo, cuando el último contenido de su estomago llenó el cuenco de piedra. El color volvió a su cara, pero no como el saludable color rosa de antes, ahora era una mancha de color escarlata. – Es mi período. Siempre me enfermo durante este tiempo. Le pedí a Sarah que encontrara otra habitación o colchón para nosotras dos esta noche.

– No – Murmuró él, abrazándola. – Te quedarás conmigo y yo seré tu criado.

**Continuara...**

******Gracias por sus mensajes y por seguir esta historia en especial a gadamigrandches, luna y a ZugeyGrandchester, LizCarte, nekito1 cuídense mucho y mil gracias, que tengan un lindo fin de semana besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o suseptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Seis**

El Rey Edward y su esposa Natalia quedaron muy satisfechos con el matrimonio cristiano de Candice y Terry.

Michael no representaría ya ningún peligro, después de que el Rey lo nombrara jarl de las Islas Orcadas.

Candice había florecido como una margarita en primavera, después de su regreso a Grandchester. De hecho, esos meses en los que la tierra se despertaba al sol, habían sido una bendición que Terry nunca hubiera esperado. Su deseo por su esposa crecía con cada unión, nunca se saciaba. Con cada nuevo amanecer se sentia más feliz. Al igual que florecian los cultivos de trigo en la tierra, su confianza en él, y la intimidad entre ellos maduraba cada día.

John y Carl crecían, sus piernas regordetas se transformaban en músculos cuando Terry y sus hermanos comenzaron el entrenamiento para su formación.

Ya casi estaban en pleno verano, y Terry no podía ver a su mujer sufrir más. Durante mucho tiempo, él asistía impotente cuando ella se desanimaba al llegar sus períodos. No sólo la risa desaparecia de su rostro, sino que la enfermedad que acompañaba a sus períodos duraba más y se hacía más intensa. Al final decidió que se la llevaría de Grandchester por una temporada.

– ¿Estás seguro, hermano? – Le preguntó Archie.

– Sí, será bueno para ella estar en las montañas. Cuida de Grandchester y de mis hijos también. – Respondió Terry mirando para Candice que estaba montada en una yegua castaña.

Archie siguió su mirada y asintió.

– No dejaré que les suceda nada malo a John y a Carl.

El viaje de cinco días a su cabaña del interior pareció mejorar el estado de ánimo de Candice.

Los ojos de Candice brillaban cuando llegaron a Sumar Söngur, y se distrajo ordenando la cabaña, cocinando, limpiando y planeando otra habitación para que pudieran llevar a los niños al verano siguiente.

Sus ojos verdes recuperaron su brillo y sus mejillas adquirieron de nuevo un sano color rosado después de una semana nadando y buceando en el lago, paseando por la orilla y descansando al lado del fuego que ardía en la cabaña.

Un día Terry quiso hacerle el amor a pleno sol, en la cima de la montaña, mientras estaban tumbados en la suave hierba.

– No – Protestó Candice, con el rostro radiante. – Es mediodía, Terry, y estamos en medio del campo.

– Sí – Susurró él, depositando besos en su nuca y en su garganta. Candice trató de empujarlo, pero cuando él lamió ese punto entre el cuello y el hombro que siempre la hacía rendirse, ella suspiró y rozó su barbilla con la boca, lamiendo suavemente su piel.

Fue un largo acto de amor y con cada caricia, la ternura inundaba su alma. Cuando Candice llegó al orgasmo bajo el sol, con los ojos desenfocados y sus labios gritando su nombre, él ya no pudo aguantar más y derramó su semilla en su vagina.

La alta hierba les protegía la piel de los rayos del mediodía. Estaban tumbados, Candice encima de su marido quien todavía permanecía dentro de ella, y Terry no podía recordar un momento en el que hubiera sido más feliz. Estaba enamorado de su mujer, y no le importaba que todos lo supiesen.

Ella se apartó ligeramente y apoyandole un brazo sobre el pecho, le besó el lugar en el que su corazón latía con más fuerza. Su peso era demasiado ligero para causarle a Terry ninguna molestia.

– ¿_Elska_? – Murmuró él, con los párpados pesados por el sopor.

– Tengo una confesión que hacerte, mi señor – Candice susurró al mismo tiempo, mirando su barbilla.

Inmediatamente el guerrero en él rugió listo para la batalla, relegando al amante y al marido hacia atrás. Terry relajó la tensión en sus músculos y continuó acariciando su espalda lentamente.

– Sí, ya sé que pecado me vas a confesar. Me has dado más placer que la gran mano de Dorna.

Era un hecho conocido que la lechera Dorna, podía dar placer a un guerrero en cuestión de segundos. El secreto consistía en una caricia rítmica y unas manos mágicas, que se consideraban un regalo de la diosa Freya.

Candice no sonrió como él esperaba, sino que se mordió el labio inferior, y luego murmuró.

– Deberías abandonarme, Terry. Me temo que no puedo darte un heredero.

Terry sintió que su corazón se encogía, y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no rugir, por que no sabía como luchar contra ese enemigo, ni sabía cómo apartar el tono de derrota en la voz de su esposa. Los rayos del sol iluminaban los brotes de hierba, los pájaros cantaban una música alegre, ni una nube empañaba el cielo azul, pero la oscuridad de la noche y la desesperación lo envolvían completamente.

Terry se sentó, le pasó los dedos por el cabello, y ladeandole la cara la obligó a encontrar su mirada.

– No importa Candice. Te amo y nunca te dejaré marchar. Tú eres el sol y las estrellas en mi vida, y yo preferiría ver el Valhalla mañana, que pasar un momento sin ti y nuestros hijos.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

– Es por mi culpa – Afirmó Candice. – Vi a Mary morir después de tener a John y a Carl y tengo miedo de dar a luz a un niño. Mi temor impide que tu simiente de frutos. Debes buscarte a otra mujer.

Él le sostuvo la cara entre las manos.

– Contéstame, Candice de Ardley, ¿me amas?

Una triste sonrisa curvó su boca.

– Sí, Terry. Te amo demasiado como para ser tu esposa estéril.

– Tal vez la culpa es mía – Le comentó Terry. Había pensado utilizar ese argumento después de escucharla hablando con Sarah sobre ese tema. – Me he acostado con muchas mujeres, y no ha nacido ningún niño.

Eso era una verdad a medias. La sierva que lo había iniciado en el sexo había muerto en el parto, así como también la viuda que había tomado en su lugar. Luego cuando viajó a Oriente, aprendió muchas maneras de prevenir que un niño se alojase dentro del vientre de una mujer, como las esponjas empapadas en vinagre y la piel de cerdo para capturar su semilla.

Sorprendida, ella parpadeó rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

– No, sólo lo dices para ocultar mi culpa y que me sienta mejor.

– Candice, mirame. – Le ordenó Terry cuando ella evitó sus ojos. – Este es un momento que recordaré toda mi vida. Bajo el sol, aquí en la pradera, tú me has confesado tu amor por mí, y yo te he dicho que también te amo. Abandona esas ideas, esposa. Ninguna otra mujer podrá ocupar tu lugar. – Él cogió su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. – Mi corazón late por ti Candice. Sólo por ti, por nadie más.

– Terry...

– No, Candice. – Terry la interrumpió – Desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, esto... – Dijo, llevandole la mano a donde ellos aun seguían unidos, haciendo que le tocara la base del pene. – no ha querido a ninguna más que a ti. Mis hermanos se burlaban de mí sin descanso porque no he follado a nadie más desde ese momento.

Candice comenzó a llorar, y él la consoló haciendole el amor hasta que su estado de ánimo mejoró. Cuando el atardecer llegó, volvieron a la cabaña, donde continuó amandola en el colchón de paja, en las pieles frente de la chimenea y en la sala de baño al lado de la cabaña. Mientras el cazaba, ella cocinaba, y cuando estaban juntos nadaban en el lago poco profundo al pie de la montaña. Los días pasaban, y fue sólo cuando Terry calculó las noches que habían estado fuera, que entonces se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de su periodo ya había pasado. Los días continuaron pasando hasta convertirse en otra semana, y Terry contenía la respiración cada mañana, a la espera de la enfermedad que aparecería con su periodo. Cuando eso no ocurrió, empezó a sospechar que algo raro ocurría.

Archie envió un mensajero con una carta llena de preocupaciones. Sin confiar en poner sus sospechas sobre un papel, Terry le respondió vagamente, ordenando a su hermano que los esperara en una semana o dos.

El tiempo pasaba, y Candice seguía sin enfermar, mientras Terry notaba una serie de cambios sutiles en su esposa. Las emociones de Candice estaban a flor de piel. Como el día que ella encontró un pájaro con un ala rota y lo cuidó y alimentó con pan remojado en leche, llorando desconsoladamente cuando el ave murió. En un momento ella estaba de buen humor y al siguiente, derramaba lágrimas por la belleza del lago bajo el sol.

Cuando Terry se dio cuenta de su vientre redondeado bajo sus caricias, la pequeña inflamación hizo latir su corazón. No pudo decidirse entre quedarse en Sumar Söngur o volver a casa.

La primera mañana que Candice se despertó e inmediatamente vació su estómago, él la observó atentamente, esperando que reconociera lo obvio. Pero el día pasó, y a la mañana siguiente se repitió el mismo patrón. En la mañana del tercer día después de que su malestar desapareciera y pusiera una olla de agua a hervir, Candice se sentó junto al fuego y se abrazó las rodillas.

– Terry... – Empezó a decir casi susurrando y con la boca seca. – No he tenido mi periodo...y estoy enferma como cuando me viene.

– ¡Por fin! – Terry ahogó un suspiro y corrió hacia ella, acunandola en sus brazos. – Mírame, Candice. – Cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya, él le dijo. – Tendrías que haberlo tenido en la misma semana en llegamos aquí.

Los ojos verdes de Candice se ampliaron, con la esperanza reflejada en los destellos de oro que las llamas hacian brillar más intensamente. Terry sintió que su corazón se conmovía.

– Estoy embarazada. – Ella miró su estómago poniendo las manos protectoramente sobre su vientre. – ¿Crees que es cierto?

Terry podía ver que estaba conteniendo el aliento a la espera de su respuesta.

– Sí, Candice, mi esposa y el amor de mi vida, estás esperando un hijo.

Mucho más tarde, después de un lento y mágico acto de amor, mientras estaba desnuda en los brazos de Terry, murmuró soñolienta.

– Tenemos que volver a Grandchester. Ahora voy a necesitar el tónico especial de Sarah.

Los cabellos de su nuca se erizarón como el pelaje de un oso negro, cuando se acordó de Sarah insistiendo a Candice para que se bebiese el tónico que ella preparaba. Cuando le preguntó a Sarah sobre ese té, la mujer respondió que el tónico ayudaba a aliviar las molestias mensuales de Candice.

Terry jugó con el cabello de Candice, hasta que sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y supo que estaba casi dormida.

– ¿Sarah os acompañó a ti, Mary, Robyn y Sandra a Gales?

– Por supuesto – Murmuró Candice, , acurrucándose más cerca de él.

– Sarah es una partera. Ella supervisó el nacimiento de John y Carl.

Terry envió cartas a Archie y a Albert con estrictas instrucciones. Cuando regresaron a Grandchester, Archie les contó que a Sarah la habían llamado para que regresara a Ardley para cuidar a su hermana enferma.

Candice estuvo enojada y preocupada durante los primeros días.

Elisa partió una semana más tarde hacia la corte danesa para casarse con su prometido, y le entregó las llaves de Grandchester a Candice.

Su esposa floreció después de asumir sus nuevas responsabilidades y consiguió que la calidad y el sabor de la comida del salón, se pareciese a la del castillo del Rey. Ni una brizna de hierba a lo largo de todo Grandchester se salvó de su atención.

El verano se marchó, y las hojas de los árboles adquirieron espléndidos tonos de naranja, óxido y marrón. El aire ya era frío, Carl y John seguían creciendo fuertes, mientras el vientre de Candice se redondeaba más cada día.

Albert regresó antes de la primera nevada, después de llevar a Sarah a Gales.

Terry cabalgó hasta el puerto para darle la bienvenida, sintiendo la brisa fresca, mientras se dirigía a la posada. Sentados al lado de una chimenea y sosteniendo dos jarras de cerveza, hablaron de la corte de Edward y de los últimos compromisos y cambios en Grandchester.

– ¿Qué dijo Sarah? – Preguntó Terry al final.

Albert torció la boca.

– Ella confesó que le daba una bebida a Candice para evitar que tuviera un hijo. Dijo que lo hizo por el miedo que sentía Candice al parto.

Terry maldijo.

– Sarah no puede volver a Grandchester, hermano.

– Ella no volverá a pisar nunca estas tierras. – Prometió Terry. – Candice no sabe nada, y no se lo contaré hasta después del parto.

– Natalia te envía una partera para atender a Candice. El barco que la trae está a dos días detrás de nosotros. Relájate hermano, esta partera es una reconocida sanadora. Dicen que trabaja con magia en los partos difíciles.

– No quiero magia – Gruñó Terry – Quiero a mi esposa con vida. Y si Odin quiere hacer un trato conmigo para que mi hijo viva también, yo le ofreceré el sacrificio adecuado.

**Continuara...**

******Gracias por seguir esta historia en especial a gadamigrandches, luna y a ZugeyGrandchester, LizCarte, y a todos los que la leen cuídense mucho y mil gracias besos.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora las QM :-P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o suseptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Epílogo**

Grandchester, 1029 dC, Primavera.

Los campos habían sido arados, las lluvias transformaban los granos de trigo en tiernos brotes, los gorriones y las golondrinas construían sus nidos en las ramas, el aire silbaba con una canción de primavera, las ranas croaban y los lechones recien nacidos gritaban.

Terry inspeccionaba sus tierras sintiendose feliz, la suave temperatura de la primavera era un presagio para una cosecha abundante. La paz que se asentó sobre esas tierras después de la coronación del Rey Edward, aun continuaba.

Candice tuvo a una niña, Linda, un bebé de cabellos negros y ojos de color esmeralda, con unos hoyuelos, y una burbujeante risa que le tenía hechizado. Archie y Albert se burlaban sin piedad de él por su fascinación con el bebé, y ayer por la noche le habían jurado, que si mencionaba a su hija más de tres veces en una comida, lo llevarían al campo de entrenamiento para hacerlo callar.

Una fuerte brisa se llevó las nubes despejando el cielo. Terry se inquietó en la silla y decidió cancelar la inspección de las fincas de sus arrendatarios. Clavó los talones en los flancos de Theodora y poniendolo al galope, el jarl volvió a su cabaña.

Terry desmontó, cubriendo con cinco pasos la distancia hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Sonrió cuando encontró una habitación tras otra vacía, sabiendo dónde iba a encontrar a su familia. Candice había descubierto que las aguas termales que alimentaban la sala de baño, también alimentaban el estanque situado en un rincón de ese lado de la montaña. Durante el embarazo, habían pasado muchos memorables días y noches en esa piscina natural.

Cuando la vio, se conmovió al ver a su esposa, sus hijos y su hija saltando en las calientes aguas.

– Papá – Gritó Carl, mientras Linda eructaba como un guerrero.

Terry miró asombrado hacia Candice, quien hizo una mueca y dijo. – Si, lo ha hecho ella, pero tal vez su nuevo hermano eructe más fuerte.

– ¿Su nuevo hermano? – Preguntó él esperanzado.

– O hermana, lo sabremos cuando lleguen las nieves. – Respondió Candice con esa misma sonrisa beatífica de virgen que había estado en su cama, hace muchas lunas ya.

**FIN**

**Esta historia a llegado a su fin espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta adaptación y quiero darles la gracias a los que me han leído en especial a****gadamigrandchest, Luna, ZugeyGrandchester,****nekito1, LizCarter, alheli.g.r,****por sus comentarios, por su apoyo cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

**P.D. Por favor lean la tercera parte El Pacificador si les gusta envíen reviews**


End file.
